This invention relates generally to gun buttstocks, and more particularly to an ergonomic adjustable gun stock for AR-15, M-16, and SR-25 type rifles for use in competition shooting events, having multiple cheek pieces, and adjustable length of pull, weight, drop, and cant.
Conventional gun buttstocks for rifles are rearward diverging and rounded top and bottom in design and have a comb or cheek piece mounted on the upper portion of the buttstock, and a recoil butt plate or putt pad mounted on the rear lend of the buttstock.
A problem with the rearward diverging rounded top and bottom surfaces of the conventional buttstock is that the angularly inclined top surface is fixed relative to the butt plate. In order to aim the rifle, the shooter places the butt plate against his shoulder and rests his cheek on the angular top surface of the buttstock. Since the top surface extends angularly upward toward the butt plate at a fixed angle, the angular top surface of the buttstock on which the shooter rests his cheek may not comfortably fit or accommodate the shoulder, head and neck of the shooter. Thus, the shooter must often use the muscles of the head, neck and shoulder to properly position their cheek on the buttstock. An additional problem is that the shooter can not change the shape of the cheek area of the conventional buttstock to accommodate different firing positions.
A problem with the conventional recoil butt plate or butt pad is that it is removably secured to the rear end of the buttstock with screws and must be completely removed and replaced with a different size plate or pad to properly fit the arm length of a particular shooter or in situations where a shooter may put on or remove a heavy jacket. A further problem is that the recoil butt plate or butt pad can not be adjusted for drop or can only be changed with difficultly.
Another problem with the conventional buttstock is that the length of the buttstock can not be changed to accommodate different shooters and/or different shooting positions. While there are known length adjustable buttstocks they do not also incorporate the other features so desirable in competition rifle shooting.
Yet another problem with conventional buttstocks is that they do not allow for the easy and rapid changing of weight to allow for proper rifle balance for different shooters and different shooting positions.
Additionally, conventional buttstocks, and the heretofore known adjustable buttstocks do not allow for the attachment of the buttstock to the rifle receiver without modifications to the receiver to maintain the proper operation of the rifle.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,566 issued Oct. 27, 1981 to Campos teaches an arm or shoulder adjustable attachment to add to a conventional gun stock.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,876 issued May 12, 1987 to Reaume teaches a folding gun stock assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,008 issued Sep. 26, 1989 to Rasmussen teaches a replacement gun stock which allows for the forward offhand to be used to actuate the trigger mechanism on a rifle or shotgun.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,855 issued Mar. 26, 1991 to Griggs teaches an adjustable recoil pad mounting device which allows for redirecting the direction of the recoil force of a rifle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,812 issued Nov. 29, 1994 to Lautree teaches an extension tube mechanism allowing only for changing the effective length of a gun stock.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,642 issued Oct. 26, 1999 to Martin teaches an adjustable gun stock including an extended length forearm.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,423 issued Nov. 6, 2001 to Graham teaches a resistance adjustable gun stock recoil pad.
There still remains the need for an adjustable buttstock which provides for effectively providing the adjustment options required for effective competition shooting without the need for modifications to the receiver of the rifle to allow proper attachment and use of the weapon.
The present invention is directed to a replacement ergonomic adjustable butt stock for a rifle having adjustment for length of pull, weight, drop and cant which may be easily and readily changed in the field during use.
More particularly, the invention resides in a replacement ergonomic adjustable butt stock which mounts on a rifle without modification to the rifle receiver and which does not require modification of the rifle""s charging handle.
One object of the present invention is to provide an ergonomic adjustable buttstock assembly which will significantly improve a shooter""s marksmanship.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an ergonomic adjustable buttstock for firearms which will significantly reduce muscle tension in a shooter""s head, neck, and shoulders.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an ergonomic adjustable gun buttstock for firearms which can be easily and quickly adjusted to custom fit shooters of different size and to fit shooters in different shooting positions without disassembly.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an ergonomic adjustable gun buttstock for firearms which does not require modification of the gun receiver assembly to allow for the mounting of said gun buttstock and for use of the so modified gun.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an ergonomic adjustable gun buttstock for firearms which allows for easy and rapid weight changes to provide for proper balance of the gun under all shooting conditions.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide an ergonomic adjustable gun buttstock for firearms which allows for changing the positions and style of cheek piece to suit the shooter and/or shooting event.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided an ergonomic adjustable gun stock for AR-15, M-16, and SR-25 type rifles for use in competition shooting events, having multiple cheek pieces, and adjustable length of pull, weight, drop, and cant comprising, in combination: a butt assembly comprising: a pair of repositionable mating serrated butt plates, a length of pull adjustment rod, a length of pull adjustment rod mounting sleeve, and a butt assembly mounting plate; a weight hanger and at least one removable, repositionable weight; a stock tube assembly comprising: a outer stock extension tube, and an inner stock extension tube wherein an anti-rotational pin passes through the proximal end of said inner stock extension tube and is detachably mounted to a rifle receiver; and a cheek piece mountable on said outer stock extension tube and secured in a desired location by a position locking wheel.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided an ergonomic adjustable gun stock for AR-15, M-16, and SR-25 type rifles for use in competition shooting events, having multiple cheek pieces, and adjustable length of pull, weight, drop, and cant comprising, in combination: a butt assembly comprising: a butt end plate, a pair of repositionable mating serrated butt plates, a butt assembly back mounting plate, a spacer plate, a length of pull adjustment rod, a length of pull adjustment rod mounting sleeve, and a butt assembly mounting plate; a weight hanger and at least one removable, repositionable weight; a stock tube assembly comprising: a outer stock extension tube having a nose cap on the outer stock extension tube proximal end wherein an anti-rotational pin passes through said nose cap on said proximal end of said outer stock extension tube, and an inner stock extension tube and is detachably mounted to a rifle receiver by thread means at the proximal end of said inner stock extension tube, further having a flange around the outer surface of said inner stock extension tube located substantially immediately distal to said thread means, yet further having a closed distal end of said inner stock extension tube; and a cheek piece mountable on said outer stock extension tube and secured in a desired location by a position locking wheel.
Beneficial effects of the present invention include easy mounting of the gun buttstock, elimination of head, neck, and shoulder strain, and quick easy fitting of the gun buttstock to any shooter and any shooting position.
A complete understanding of the present invention may be obtained from the drawings and detailed description that follow.